The purpose of this project is to investigate the molecular structure of proteins and proteoglycans, and to study metabolism in intact Streptococcus lactis. The structural and dynamical information obtained will be correlated with function. Areas of present interest are 1) Molecular structure and dynamics of collagen. Carbon-13, nitrogen-15 and deuterium nuclear magnetic resonance techniques are being used to study the molecular dynamics and interactions in collagen fibers and in appropriate model compounds. 2) Proteoglycan dynamic and interactions with cations. Carbon-13, sodium-23, potasium-39 and calcium-43 nmr spectroscopy are being used to study the interaction of glycosaminoglycan chains with cations in cartilage and in solution. 3) Phosphorous-31 nmr techniques are being developed and applied to study in vivo metabolism in Streptococcus lactis. For these studies high sensitivity magnetic resonance spectrometers have been assembled which give multinuclear spectra of solution and solis. High power decoupling, crosspolarization, magic angle spinning, and solid echo experiments are all performed.